


Redress

by beetlebee



Series: Reformation [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Horror, Don't Worry About It, Everybody Dies, M/M, almost everybody - Freeform, juubito au, our main characters are ok if that helps, strange romance, this fic takes a hard left after that, this is... a lot, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee
Summary: "...Obito?" Kakashi asks, barely stopping his voice from cracking.Obito crosses the space in a blink to stand before Kakashi, gently cupping his face, his thumb snagging the lip of Kakashi's mask but going no further. Kakashi holds his breath, caught up in the porcelain moment between them.Obito's vision clears again, and he looks into Kakashi's eyes, searching. Kakashi could run, he could fight. But Kakashi stares right back, as foolish as it is, and slowly turns his head to let the mask pull further down his face in answer.“Obito?” Kakashi asks again, quiet, as Obito holds his gaze. The whispered name ghosts in between them."We made our decision,” he finally answers back.----(A Juubito AU)





	Redress

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pause at the afterglow if you want a happier fic.

Kakashi doesn't know how long he's been trapped alone in Kamui. Has it been seconds, or hours, since Obito left him here?  
  
Gods, Obito.  
  
Kakashi presses shaking, bloody fingers to his lips behind his mask. Where Obito had kissed him. _Thanked_ him, for carving a hole in his chest.  
  
And then he left.  
  
And Kakashi knows, underneath his own pain-confusion-anger-fear, how sickeningly relieved he is that Obito didn't die.  
  
(Twenty years of devotion cannot be undone in a single day.)

He redirects his attention his wounds, continuing to unwind the bandages from his calves. His fingers spark on his right hand, trying to string together the barest threads of chakra to maybe cauterize the sluggish blood flow—escaping with the Mangekyo is out of the question at this point—as he applies pressure to his side with his left.

But then the air warps, signalling Obito’s return. Kakashi wills himself to stand and looks up, but all the air is punched out of his lungs at the sight.  

This isn't just Obito. This is something else.

_The Juubi._

He stands there, unearthly. The outline of Obito’s former self is barely there within his monstrous new form; his hair white, scales littering his right half, tendrils blooming from his shoulders, and the horns.

But Kakashi focuses on Obito’s face instead, and his heart breaks all over again. Underneath the changes, Obito looks so young and open and lost; it's a snapshot of the Obito that Kakashi once knew, though never so vulnerable as he is now.  
  
Still, it sparks a flicker of hope in his chest. Hope that Obito still has that big heart of his hidden somewhere deep, that this could somehow turn around, and that they could change the tide of the war.  
  
But then Obito's eyes haze, and mawing power expands around him, all encompassing, leaving Kakashi breathless and terrified, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
"...Obito?" Kakashi asks, barely stopping his voice from cracking.  
  
Obito crosses the space in a blink to stand before Kakashi, gently cupping his face, his thumb snagging the lip of Kakashi's mask but going no further. Kakashi holds his breath, caught up in the porcelain moment between them.  
  
Obito's vision clears again, and he looks into Kakashi's eyes, searching. Kakashi could run, he could fight. But Kakashi stares right back, as foolish as it is, and slowly turns his head to let the mask pull further down his face in answer.  
  
“Obito?” Kakashi asks again, quiet, as Obito holds his gaze. The whispered name ghosts in between them.

"We made our decision,” he finally answers back.    
  
_We?_ Before Kakashi can begin to decipher that statement, Obito grips the front of Kakashi's flak jacket and tilts Kakashi's chin up into an open-mouthed kiss. Kakashi freezes. His wires are all crossed, realizing: this is Obito but it _isn't._ He’s a monster but _Obito,_ cruelly alien, yet—yet the only person Kakashi has ever wanted like this.  
  
Obito's tongue slips into his mouth, and Kakashi’s hand climbs up to hold the back of Obito’s neck. It oscillates, clumsy to precise and back, throwing Kakashi more off-kilter than he already is. Obito’s teeth are sharper than Kakashi recalls, but he nips right back, grasping for steady ground.  
  
Obito zips open Kakashi’s flak jacket and pushes it off his shoulders to bring them chest-to-chest. Kakashi can't help but tense when the movements graze his stab wound, holding a pained hiss behind his teeth.  
  
Obito pulls back and eyes the injury like it's the first time he's seen it. He cocks his head the barest fraction in contemplation and his hand slides down, pressing to Kakashi's abdomen with an overwhelming pulse of chakra. Kakashi cries out at the piercing pain that spirals down and down, when suddenly—nothing. He blinks. He doesn't hurt. The wound is gone, like nothing had happened.  
  
Obito kisses him again, slower this time, in soothing apology for the pain. Kakashi sighs into his mouth. Obito moves then, licking down, mouthing at Kakashi’s neck as his hips suddenly roll forward, urgent, marble hands gripping Kakashi’s hips.  
  
Kakashi gasps. “Obito!” He’s dizzy in a way he can't blame on blood loss anymore. He grasps at the words from before, trying to find purchase in a situation spiraling entirely out of control. "Obito, wait. What did you mean before, that you... you made a decision?"  
  
Obito's eyes haze, inhuman again. "You were chosen."  
  
He hoists Kakashi, stepping in-phase to the clean expanse of another floating pillar. Kakashi grips Obito’s arms, trying to to keep steady in the wake of the disorienting movements. Kakashi finds himself on his back, Obito looming over him.   

“We want you,” he purrs as he closes in, horns brushing against Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi can’t say that he doesn’t agree, in a sense. He’s beyond tired. He just wants. _His_ Obito, not the terrifying miasma that threatens to overwhelm him. He doesn't know what the Juubi wants, but he’s going to do what he can to keep Obito forward.

“Obito,” he repeats, ready to chant his name like a mantra as he rolls his hips up to meet Obito’s own, gratified to feel they’re both aching for this. “Obito, yes, I want—in me,” he says, before he can think to change his mind. He tells himself to focus on the pleasure, on Obito's face, on the love and devotion he still holds for this stupid bastard, and decipher out what's happening afterwards.

Kakashi shucks his flak jacket fully off, and Obito moves back, beginning to tug on Kakashi’s uniform trousers, but his fingers pause, uncertain. Kakashi can see Obito shake back the encompassing influence of the Juubi again and he stills, blinking up at Kakashi. Kakashi brings his hands down to meet Obito’s, coaxing him along.

Obito runs his hands along Kakashi’s bare thighs, a hand moving towards Kakashi’s backside, when Obito pauses. “Do you have—” he starts to ask.

“In my—in the left pocket,” Kakashi says, looking over to his now discarded flak jacket. “Weapons oil.”

Obito goes for it, leaning over Kakashi, and is back to bracketing his thighs again within seconds. Obito quirks a brow at the tube now in his hand, and looks a little amused that Kakashi has it. Kakashi raises his eyebrows in turn, daring Obito to say anything. He likes to be prepared.    
  
Obito slicks his fingers, and places his other hand under Kakashi’s thigh, lifting his leg up. He presses in a first finger. Kakashi starts to relax, and Obito slips in a second, spreading and exploring. They curl and Kakashi lets out a silent keen at the jolt that runs up his spine.

Kakashi nudges Obito with his leg, impatient. _“Obito.”_

Seemingly satisfied, Obito twists out his fingers, moving to hitch Kakashi's legs up higher as he lines himself up. Kakashi bears down as Obito sinks in, slow. He’s pinned like this, bent with his legs caught up around Obito’s shoulders, the tendrils snaking around, absently caressing him. But Obito, _finally,_ fully seated in him, has yet to _move_. He still seems eager if unsure, hesitant to take charge.

Kakashi’s not exactly in a position to take the lead, but he can still move a little. Kakashi rocks his hips up experimentally. Obito gasps at the move and bucks forward, deeper, in just the right angle as his fingers and— _oh._ Kakashi can't help but moan his name this time, and Obito stares down wide-eyed at him, like he’s surprised he could do that to Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi rocks up again and Obito reacts again, his gaze narrowing to heated want; he presses forward and Kakashi rises to meet him halfway, working to establish a smoother, faster rhythm. Kakashi's cries grow louder, more demanding for Obito to fuck him harder—deeper. Obito's cock brushes that spot again and again, and it's too much. He tenses, tightens, and comes in a rush, gasping Obito's name one more time.

Obito leans in and kisses him more desperately than anytime before, in ways that feel like love and a lifetime of apologies. Then he turns and buries his face in Kakashi's shoulder with a choked-off cry and comes abruptly after, long and deep inside. Kakashi sighs at the warm wet slick of everything as Obito pulses in him before finally collapsing. It feels like—like a relief, as fucked up as it all is.  
  
Obito rolls them, and they lie there in a daze on their sides, foreheads touching, their breath mingling. Kakashi glances up; Obito’s still here, still with him. He might have Obito back for what could be only a few moments of total clarity, but he’s here.

“Obito,” Kakashi says, bringing up a hand to run along Obito’s side. “What happened?” It’s a beast of a question, and Kakashi’s not sure what he’s hoping for as an answer. He’ll take whatever Obito will tell him, at this point.  
  
Obito closes his eyes for a moment, and opens them to stare over at Kakashi. "He... the Juubi showed me everything. How I was being manipulated. The seal, the cells, the Moon's Eye... They lied about the plan too." He takes a deep breath. "They set up what happened to you and Rin. They used me. They hurt you. I hurt you." He brushes a hand against Kakashi's cheek. "So I destroyed them. And the Juubi promised to help me make the world better."  
  
Kakashi can only stare at him, dumbfounded. wants to cry, scream, laugh, slam his fists on the ground in disbelief and frustration. _Help?_ Obito's still being manipulated!  
  
Obito cups Kakashi’s face. "That's all I wanted. I just wanted a world that wouldn't hurt so much for us. Then—" he shakes his head, "then he said I could choose someone—" he swallows hard, "—someone I wanted to stay with me. To be spared."  
  
Kakashi's blood runs cold. Wanted. _Chosen._ He was chosen to be the sole survivor of the human race, like some kind of sick consolation prize for Obito, like an amusing memento for the Juubi.    
  
Kakashi forces himself to ask. "Are they... already..."  
  
Obito shakes his head, though his face is growing distraught. "I had to see you first, make sure you were okay."  
  
Whether he realizes it or not, Obito bought them time. Kakashi still has a chance to turn this around, to make Obito see reason, see he's being played, and fight back. He can't give up.  
  
But the Juubi is a monster in every sense of the word, and Obito's grasp of control is tenuous as it is. They're in trouble, and Kakashi is scrambling to think of a way out.  
  
"This can't be the only option, right?" Kakashi asks. “There has to be another way.”  
  
"What is there?” Obito asks, and he actually looks distraught about it. “This world has hurt both of us so much, taken so many people, can it even be fixed?”  
  
“We don’t—we don’t have to do anything just yet. We can think about it, Obito.” Obito doesn’t say anything to that, but he looks considering, sitting up to redress. Kakashi slips his own clothes back on, apprehensive for what may happen next.  
  
Obito holds his hand out to help Kakashi up. He tries to take it, only for Obito—no, the _Juubi_ to snatch his arm, scaled hand alight in searing chakra. Kakashi gasps at the heady feeling of energy surging through his body; no, not just chakra, but something _other_ that seeps and settles into every corner of his system.  
  
The Juubi pulls him up to him up to his feet, and Kakashi tries to stay steady, dazed and overwhelmed as he stares down at the branding of black tomoe now ringed around his forearm.  
  
"An inscription," the Juubi answers the unspoken question, looking at the tomoe with a strange curiosity.  
  
"Why—for _what?"_ Kakashi chokes out, though he's not sure he wants the answer. He's trying not to vomit from the alien sensation now coursing through him.  
  
But the Juubi simply retreats again. Obito resurfaces to see Kakashi's arm and makes a horrified, wounded noise, tugging Kakashi forward to brace him. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know," Kakashi mumbles, shaking against Obito’s chest. He feels sick. He isn't sure he can even bring himself to walk, his whole body gone numb.  
  
"I can't—I should—we need to get you out of here somehow," Obito looks around Kamui, his face open with worry. He hefts Kakashi’s arm up along his shoulders and wraps an arm around his waist. “Somewhere safe. Somewhere nice.”

"What—what about everyone else?" Kakashi tries again.

“I—” Obito starts, hesitating, but the grip tightens around Kakashi waist. The Juubi, wearing Obito's face again, begins to speak. But he's not talking to Kakashi.  
  
"No others," the Juubi says to the empty air. "We've made our decision."  
  
Kakashi's stomach drops. He—the Juubi—he's still going to destroy the world. But Obito's in there too. Maybe—maybe he can reason with the beast, or stall, to try and bring Obito back. He has to keep trying.  
  
"Listen, Juubi? It doesn't have to be like this. There's a lot of good in the world—"  
  
The Juubi shifts fully forward; it easily snatches Kakashi's wrist in an iron grip and stares straight through him, impassive and horrific. "We want _you._ You will not interfere."  
  
In one instant to the next, Kakashi falls. He tumbles down into something soft, easily cushioning his descent. He rights himself in the pile and looks around. It's an eerie and childish place, like a playroom, with constellations painted all over the carved out ceiling and walls. He looks down to see what stopped his fall: an enormous pile of pillows and stuffed animals. There's so many soft toys he can't see the floor, and the room gives no indications to hint at Kakashi's current location.

Somewhere safe—did Obito create it?  
  
Kakashi takes the next thirty minutes digging around, scouring the floor and swirling rock walls, trying not to succumb to the panic clawing up his insides. No exits. No outside sounds. The space is completely closed off. He has no weapons, and barely any chakra to stick to a wall, let alone try an ill-advised doton jutsu to escape. He can only wait while the world as he once knew it burns outside.  
  
Maybe he can make a plan. How can he hope to fight the Juubi? It can remake spaces in a blink and anticipate his every move. It dropped him into a padded cell with barely a thought, and Kakashi couldn't begin to do anything to stop it.  
  
He looks at the dark tomoe circling his wrist with renewed despair. He supposes, in a darkly funny sort of way, he could count himself lucky that the thing "likes" him. He's ignoring what he suspects it might mean. It's not important right now, when everything outside these walls is about to perish at the hands of an uncomprehending behemoth in the body of his best friend.  
  
Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut, and prays for a miracle he knows won't come.

\---  
  
Kakashi tenses awake as he senses a shift in the air. He peeks out from where he's hidden himself behind a mountain of cushions. It's Obito.  
  
It's over.  
  
"Kakashi?" Obito kneels down in front of him and cups his face with both hands. "You're alright?" His voice is hoarse, like he's been screaming.  
  
Kakashi closes his eyes and leans into the touch, defeated. "Was this what you wanted?" he whispers.  
  
Obito doesn't say anything, his hands trembling and his head bowed, tears dripping from his face.

 Kakashi lets his own tears finally fall. It's not like anyone else will ever know.  
  
The Juubi remains silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get better. Eventually.


End file.
